bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Intern for the Worse
November 9, 2016 January 12, 2017 January 27, 2017 March 15, 2017 March 19, 2017 March 20, 2017 March 25, 2017 April 3, 2017 May 6, 2017 June 2, 2017 June 12, 2017 September 18, 2017 October 10, 2018}} |next = "The Old and the Restless" |image = Intern for the worse.png |viewers = 1.73 million}} "Intern for the Worse" is the second episode of the second season and is the fifty-fourth episode of The Loud House. Plot Tensions run high when Lincoln and Clyde both get an internship at Flip's, and compete to win the manager title. Synopsis It's the annual Internship Fair at school, and Lincoln and Clyde are attending the Job Fair, because they have one place in mind they want to work at: Flip's Food & Fuel. The two ask Flip if they can work at his gas station, and he immediately hires them, on account that they don't have any criminal records, so they briefly celebrate before being told by Flip to get to work. At Flip's Food and Fuel, Flip instructs the boys on how to handle some simple tasks, such as cleaning a customer's windshield and changing the expiring date on cartons of milk but when the two are ready to get to work, Flip gives off an extra incentive: whoever does the best job will be promoted to manager, and that they'll get possession of the unlimited Flippee cup, a cup that allows the possessor to have as many Flippees as they want. Almost immediately, the two begin to work hard in hopes of making a good impression. Lana and Lola drive up to the gas station, and Lincoln and Clyde immediately greet them. Lola has to use the Restroom, while Lana requests that the car be filled up. Lincoln starts filling up the car and gives Lana a bag of beef jerky, making Clyde envious. When Clyde learns that Lola can't use the bathroom due to its revolting status, Clyde gets to work making the bathroom tidy. Lola then exits the bathroom satisfied and the two part off, telling the boys to keep up the good work. Inside the store, Mrs. Jelinsky is complaining that the microwave is broken, and that she can't heat up her burrito. Clyde attempts to heat the burrito up by putting it under the automatic hand dryer in the bathroom. Mrs. Jelinsky gets impatient, and Lincoln helps by putting the burrito in front of her car's exhaust pipe, heating it up, and satisfying her. At this point, the two begin to compete with each other. Lincoln offers to help another customer, which is Darin McGowan, and tells Clyde that he can help with the next one. A bus containing Lynn's sport team approaches the gas station, and Lynn gives Clyde a list of all the requests the team wants. Lincoln wants to help, but Clyde says he's got this and he succeeds in giving each athlete their desires. Flip then orders the boys to come into the store, saying that he has made his mind on who to promote. He chooses Clyde, much to Lincoln's dissatisfaction. Lincoln then approaches Flip, saying that it's unfair that he gave the promotion to Clyde and not him. Flip says that he has an opening for supervising manager, and Lincoln says he'll do anything for the opening. Lincoln can be seen digging his hand through the nacho cheese dispenser to find the source of a clog, and finds it: one of Flip's missing socks. Because Lincoln succeeded in completing the task, Flip confiscates the unlimited Flippee from Clyde and gives it to Lincoln. Soon afterwards, the two boys begin to do tasks so they can win the unlimited Flippee cup, as well as increasing the promotion, such as: *Clyde cleaning out the gutters (senior supervising manager). *Lincoln hosing off the dumpster bin (executive supervising manager). *Clyde doing Flip's laundry (senior executive supervising manager). *Lincoln giving Flip a pedicure on his feet (executive senior supervising manager). After having one too many Flippees, Lincoln and Clyde have to use the restroom. However, the two begin to fight when they can't decide who should go first. As the two fight, they hear Flip talking to someone on his phone saying how a couple of boys will do anything for Flippees. Realizing they have been used for his own personal benefit and their manager titles are fake, the two reconcile and Lincoln has a plan to get back at Flip. When Flip tells the boys to help him stuff a fish via taxidermy, the two tell Flip that because of their senior positions, they were granted access to the store's security footage, which contains footage of Flip doing unsatisfactory and potentially hazardous stuff around the store, such as: *(October 15) Him drinking some milk from the carton, spitting it out in disgust, sealing it closed, and sticks it back in the fridge. *(June 15) Him scratching all of the lottery tickets to see the ones that aren't winners, and uses spray paint to cover them back up. *(September 18) Him dumping oil from the hot dog rollers and putting them in containers to sell as motor oil. *(October 17) Him soaking his feet in the nacho cheese dispenser. The two intend to post this footage on the internet, and Flip, not wanting his store to lose its reputation, says he'll do anything to prevent the footage from going viral. Lincoln and Clyde then instruct Flip to do the same tasks that he made them do earlier. As Lincoln and Clyde relax, Lynn's sports team comes back, and one of Lynn's teammates uses the bathroom in a panic. The two then instruct Flip to clean the mess in the bathroom, and as Flip enters the bathroom, he is horrified to see the mess, and yells out "Holy nachos!" Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Lara Jill Miller as Margo *John DiMaggio as Flip / Darin McGowan *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Jelinsky The Manager, Farmer, Zach, Artie, Mollie, and Flat Tire have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This is the first episode to air in Season 2. *Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lisa, Lily, Rita, and Lynn Sr. are absent in this episode. *In UK airings, the scene where Lincoln puts the burrito in front of the exhaust pipe of Mrs. Jelinsky's car to heat it up is cut. **Instead, it just goes from Lincoln running to the right of the screen with the burrito straight to the part where he approaches Mrs. Jelinsky already in the car and hands her the burrito. *The customer who comes out of the store is Darin McGowan, the staff member who wrote the story and storyboarded this episode. **Interestingly, the caricature of board artist Darin McGowan is voiced by John DiMaggio, which is interesting, since McGowan had previously worked on , a show where John DiMaggio voices one of the main characters. *It is revealed that Lola's princess car runs best on premium unleaded gasoline. *One of the security cameras records Flip on October 15, which is the day "The Price of Admission", and "One Flu Over the Loud House" aired. *This is the second time Clyde is referred to as Clydesdale, with the first time being in "A Fair to Remember". **In this episode, it was Lynn and in the former episode, it was Bobby. *This is so far the final known appearance of Mrs. Jelinsky. **It's unknown if she'll ever return in a future episode. References *''Intern for the Worse'' - The title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "take a turn for the worse", which means a situation is about to get worse. *'' '' - The fact that Flip cuts corners, tampers with expiration dates, and has unsanitary conditions with the food, is similar to how does the same with the products in the . *'' '' - Lincoln and Clyde's uniform is based on the uniform Navin R. Johnson had to use when he gets a job at a gas station, which coincidentally was the job Lincoln and Clyde got. *'' '' - One of the products at Flip's Food & Fuel is an ice cream called Bomb Pop, which in real life there's an ice cream by that name. Errors *In the Internship Fair, two characters of the same model appear. *When Lincoln said "There's one place we wanna work", his bags were missing. **They were also missing when he and Clyde were showing Flip a video of him doing selfish things. *The lottery tickets Flip was scratching never moved even though they were made of card stock. Running Gags *Lincoln and Clyde mentioning their duo nickname, Clincoln McCloud. *Flip tricking the boys into doing unsatisfactory tasks for him. *Lincoln and Clyde trying to upstage each other to earn the unlimited, golden Flippee cup. *Characters mentioning nachos (especially saying "Holy Nacho"), and Flippees. Clip The Loud House Clincoln McCloud Nickelodeon UK de:Der Praktikanten-Schreck es:Practicantes para Mal he:המתמחים הגרועים ביותר ms:Intern for the Worse pl:Korpo-szczury ru:Хорошему не научат tl:Intern for the Worse